


The Dragon Prince and The Wolf Maiden

by Silversong203



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Day 3 Mythology And Fairy Tales, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, rhaelya AU week 2021, spot the fairy tale references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203
Summary: Wanting to live a life free of duty or marriage, Rhaegar Targaryen runs away from his duties seeking an adventure before he is made to settle and take a wife.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Dragon Prince and The Wolf Maiden

The majority of the castle would be sleeping now, no doubt getting rest for their long journey to King's Landing for the ball in honor of the crown prince's nameday, as her emerald eyes darted around the half-lit room with its orange-like glow along the walls, where no need for a burning hearth was required this far south with it still being summer as she spotted the foolish septa fast asleep snoring loudly in the cot that rested along the wall next to the opened window allowing the cool sea breeze to wash over her.

Why in seven hells did her father think it best to have this foolish woman sleep inside of her room while he was away on his kingly duties running the realm since Aerys Targaryen hardly did anything else, she'd never understood nor would she ever question her lord father who she could never charm to do her bidding.

It wasn't like the woman could ever stop her from the task that was at hand, especially not after giving her a piece of apple knowing fully well if she gave her the entire apple it would only put the husky dark-haired woman to sleep for a week. It was what she had to do to lord Robert Baratheon when the foolish oaf of the Stormlands rode to her father's castle seeking her hand in marriage claiming they would make the perfect match and be the envy of the Seven Kingdoms.

 _Like hell, they would be....._ The only one that would cause tongues to wag and silly maidens to cry out in misery for her enjoyment would be having the crown prince for her husband.

Smiling wickedly to herself, hurrying out of bed to get dressed recalling how she managed to trick the stupid woman into eating the fruit, claiming she had never tasted a juicer red apple in all her life like the piece in her hand, going as far as to toss the stupid woman one of her innocent smiles. The kind of smile she used on both her younger brother Jaime to get him to do her bidding.

Quick as a cat her gold locks tucked safely away under her cloak, the lioness slipped out of her room into the antechamber and out the door undisturbed by the new guard who was placed at the end of the hall outside her bedroom chamber, knowing all it would take was a flick of her fingers to make the man do her bidding.

The only household guards she needed to be careful of were the ones who have been serving her father for years, and also the ones who guarded the walls of Casterly Rock. For some bizarre reason unknown to her on why none of the charms the stupid woods witch brewed for her, ever worked on any of _these men?_ Unless mayhaps her lord father already had a charming spell cast over each one of those men from a far superior witch, who probably had a better incline into the arts of dark and arcane magic, it wasn't like her father didn't have the means or knowledge in finding out such things. 

Plus everyone knew the finest witch lived just outside the capital on Dragonstone, though Melisandre claimed herself a good witch and not an evil one.

Her lord father may deny that he has never dabbled in magic or sought out any witch in search of charms to cast against his enemies that were aplenty..... Yet that would be a question for another day, as she allowed the moon above to light her path into the haunting forest where the woods witch's shambled hut was located where no one really dared enter inside unless they were in desperate need. Not even her twin brother who enjoyed telling everyone he would be a braver knight than ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning one day ventured inside, claiming there were trolls and goblins inside the haunted forest. 

Pushing the torn animal skin covers as she entered the poorly lit shack, wanting to cover her nose at the stench coming from inside where the old witch greeted her standing over a cauldron of green ooze. "Let me guess what brings you here milady Lannister? Does it have something to do with that poor lordling to put to sleep but a moon ago?" The witch croaked out in laughter placing a wrinkled finger on the hideous wart on her long pointed nose.

"Of course not, I come seeking another favor," Cersei said pausing but a second to gather her thoughts of the matter. "I require a love potion, to make someone fall in love with me."

"And who might the lucky lordling be you seek to fall in love with you?" 

"It is for me to know and you to not find out witch." Cersei barked out not wanting to step any closer inside least she stepped on something she shouldn't step in or knock over one of the witch's bottled potions.

"It will cost you hefty milady."

Waving the stupid woman off removing the pouch with gold dragons from her person jiggling it in front of the witch mockingly. "A Lannister always pays their due no matter the cost." Cersei huffed out walking closer toward the witch needing to place the pouch in her position and get back to the castle before anyone has been alerted that she was missing only for her to yell out in pain at how the old witch grasped her hand, her eerie red eyes locked to hers as if searching her to find something out.

"Unhand me you hideous beast, least I have my father rid these lands of your kind, I am sure you know what they say of him."

"And what would you do then, once the hand of the king removes my kind from these lands?" The witch laughed tightening her grip on the foolish girl, who was so much like her father who sought her help years ago needing some kind of spell to charm the dragon king Aerys Targaryen into betrothing his son to his wretch of a daughter, only to leave from her tent equally frustrated after learning magic doesn't work the same on dragons like it does everyone else. The Targaryens may have lost the way to change into dragons with free will, but magic still laid dormant inside of them. "Your coins alone won't be all that is required here girl, love potions require blood magic," the witch replied pulling a glyph dagger from out of nowhere, cutting into Cersei's hand before she could even stop her, dripping it over inside of the cauldron turning it red then yellow, then into a light pink color filling the tent with a sweet aroma speaking words in a foreign tongue, Cersei had never heard before.

Releasing the girl's hand from hers to bottle the spell up for her. "Slip this inside of the cup of the young lordling you wish to be yours."

"Do I not need to speak any words?" Cersei asked taking the bottled potion smiling to herself knowing by the end of the ball the prince will be hers.

"There are no words to be spoken," the witch insisted taking the pouch filled with gold dragons from the girl who was making her leave not bothering to ask anything else of her. "Just make sure it's not a dragon you wish to fall in love with you."

Cersei stiffened where she stood allowing the cool night breeze to blow over her face outside of the witch's shack not wanting to think of the warning she just gave her. Robert Baratheon was cousins with the Targaryen's and the apple she gave him to eat to rid herself of him, didn't affect her in any way. So why would anything happen now with using the love potion on the crown prince?

* * *

_**Rhaegar** _

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight's celebration instead of sulking here alone at this hour?"

"Do you ever knock?" Rhaegar asked annoyed with his sister not bothering to take his eyes off the servants below him still working hard at this hour to get the castle ready for his nameday celebration.

"Why would I knock? It's not like you're locked in your room with a woman big brother," Shaena teased wanting to get a rise out of her brother who seemed to spend most his days since their father announced he should take one of the maidens who would be attending tonight's celebration for a wife.

"Seven hells you're worse than Daeron, at least he knows how to knock instead of barging inside of my room as if he owns it," Rhaegar huffed out in frustration turning around to see his sister standing there dressed in red myrish laced loose-fitting dress, her long silvered hair cascaded down past her waist into soft waves with a red tiara rested atop.

"I thought younger siblings were supposed to annoy their older siblings? Daeron may not annoy you, but I can not say the same when it comes to me." Shaena sighed recalling what she was even here for, "besides mother told me to come inside and make sure you were still inside of your room getting dressed to come and greet your well-wishers and maybe perhaps find a wife." She teased the last part knowing full well what her brother thought of all of this, not wishing to marry anytime soon especially with so many Targaryen heirs running around the palace, though she could not imagine Daeron, Aegon, or Jaehaerys ruling over Westeros especially Aegon who spent his days in the training yard with the kingsguards claiming he'd much rather be like Aemon the Dragonknight.

"In other words, our mother sent you to make sure I haven't run away from doing my duty," Rhaegar answered annoyed while his sister tried stifling a laugh with her right hand.

"Are you being serious? You are a man-grown brother, how much longer did you think father would wait for you to marry when he has all but given us permission to marry whoever we want instead of being forced into marriage."

"Would you not consider what he is doing to me forcing Shaena? How can I decide on a bride when I barely know any of these women?" _Or even want to marry anytime soon._

"You seem to have forgotten you're the crown prince and no longer a boy but a man who now counts twenty-one namedays. No one told you to lock yourself away in here reading books instead of getting to know any of them," Shaena snapped back knowing she would not be allowed to marry and get away from their parent's clutches until Rhaegar has taken a wife. "Even I have met suitors while you were locked away inside of your chamber like a mouse, only coming out when you need to eat."

"Ahh yes, the infamous heir to the Vale I've heard Arthur speak of," Rhaegar teased wanting to laugh at just how red his sister's cheeks turned at the mention of Elbert Arryn. "I suppose I should be thankful it's not Robert Baratheon." At the mention of their distant cousin's name, he did not miss the way his sister frowned.

"Who in their right mind would want to marry Robert? Not even father's hand as entertained the idea of joining house Baratheon with house Lannister and well all know lord Tywin in it for power." Shaena said whispering the last part in case one of the spider's little birds were hidden somewhere close by.

"Not when our father's dear hand still thinks he can get me to notice his daughter, why else do you think I have been locked away in here hiding?"

His sister scowled wrapping her arms around her chest breathing heavily trying to control her inner dragon that normally lashed out whenever grew angry. "So you've been hiding here the entire time because of Cersei Lannister?" 

"The lady is like a moth and I am the flame she wants to consume her," Rhaegar shook his head lost in thought before speaking once more. "Cersei Lannister might be one of the main reasons why I have been in my room this entire time, but she is just not the only reason. I asked our father to give me an additional year or two just to_" he did not get another word out, his sister was right next to him in a matter of seconds, her lilac eyes that were so much like their father's burning with flames.

"If you think I am going to wait another year or two being a princess stuck in a tower brushing my hair for it to grow long enough for my escape so you can galavant across Essos on your horse along with ser Arthur and Oswell, you surely have another thing coming brother." Shaena spat harshly poking her right index finger into his chest, the only thing missing was her dragon flames if she could change into one freely like the Targaryens of old. "I do not wish to be under our father's clutches for the remainder of this year, so please take a wife!"

Rhaegar watched as his sister stormed out of his chamber hearing the door slam behind, not meaning to make her angry, he would need to speak to their parents once more in allowing his sister to marry before he did. Who cared about matters that dictated an older royal sibling having to marry first when that said sibling so no point especially with so many Targaryen male spares.

Shaking his head once more looking over the clothes he would need to wear on this night, his mother forbidding him from wearing anything dark on his nameday, needing him to wear something that would bring out his eyes. Or in other words, wear something that he could easily be spotted in.

✨✨✨✨✨

Drinking another mouthful of honeyed wine, hardly paying attention to whatever the multitude of women next to him was saying, all the while competing with each other for his attention.

Maybe his sister had a right mentioning it was his fault for hiding inside of his room the entire time instead of getting to know any of these women, especially with his father watching him from atop his throne already reminding him earlier that night while they were getting ready to greet and welcome their guests that he would need to pick someone before midnight.

Letting out a shallowed breath it seemed to him the only one that was having a great time was his sister who was dancing with the heir of the Vale close enough where their father could see that Elbert would be the man his sister sought to marry. While his brothers for the most part danced with the maidens who seemed to have given up on him ever asking one of them to dance. 

Looking around the ballroom once more, making sure the kingsguards were busying themselves with either watching over his parents, sister, or younger brothers, Rhaegar wondered if he could make his escape now without anyone noticing until he saw lady Cersei making her way towards him with two wine glasses in hand paying no attention or second thought to the other men in the room who had been gawking at her since she arrived alongside her father and brothers. Even his cousin Robert had tried his luck with her, though he looked more like a man wishing to strip the lady and be buried between her legs since lady Cersei crimson gold dress left little to the imagination with how tightly it was hugged to her curves while her breasts looked ready to pop out of her gown.

"If you ladies would excuse me, I think I need air," Rhaegar announced not bothering to stay in one place least Cersei asks him to drink with her, knowing fully well the lioness gifts were all poison.

"Your grace," Cersei called out moving towards the direction her prince had escaped, no doubt wishing to get any from the hyenas that have been encircling him all night while she waited for her turn watching him drink the entire night, knowing he would not refuse any drink she offered him.

"My lady if you would excuse me, I need to get some air, it's stuffy inside." 

This was now her chance, "I noticed your wine glass was almost finished why I took it upon myself to get you another drink."

"I'm sorry my lady, but I must refuse, I believe I've had more than my fair share of wine and just need some fresh air to breathe into my lungs."

She could feel her heart racing, looking towards the night's sky knowing midnight was drawing near and with it, the king needed his son to make an announcement on who he would pick for his future wife. "Maybe we could just have a toast for your birthday then your grac----" She did not get another word out feeling someone bump into her spilling both drinks on both Rhaegar and herself as she heard the person behind her ask for forgiveness.

"My lady Cersei forgive me," Shaena said giving her brother just enough time to make his escape not looking to see if he would shoot her a thank you for saving him from the lioness.

Moving through the bushes of the Godswood undetected with only the stars to guide his path, Rhaegar made his way towards the path that led out to where the smuggler Davos would be meeting him with a small boat, then on to another ship that was waiting out in the Narrow sea for him to board. Recalling the large sums of gold he had to fork out just to get the pirate Salladhor Saan and his men to take him away from a life he wasn't ready for nor wanted anytime soon. Though the ship would be leaving for White Harbor and from there to Braavos, instead of going straight to either Myr or Tyrosh knowing fully well those would be the first places his father would send out the Targaryen fleet and his dragon guards to bring him back home and demand he marry a lady of his choosing.

"It took you long enough." A voice called out causing Rhaegar to move closer towards where Davos awaited him with a black cloak in hand along with a single torch.

Chuckling at the smuggler taking the offered cloak from his hand, "forgive me it's hard trying to get away when you are being either followed by maidens seeking to be your wife or kingsguards trying to monitor the movements of each royal family."

"It must be nice being encircled by pretty maidens who only have eyes for you."

"It's not, and we should leave before someone as realized I've been gone far longer than it takes for one to be using the privy."

"Or having your father the king behead me along with my friends," Davos answered leading the crown prince down the path towards where he hid his boat only to hear the sound of bells ringing alerting everyone the crown prince had gone missing.


End file.
